Réussir vas-tu ?
by Aidatoune
Summary: Anakin va fêter ses neuf ans .Il ingnore qu'un cadeau très spécial l'attent . Pendant ce temps l'anniversaire d'Harry approche lui aussi . Une petite créature verte l'attent sur le pas de la porte, il ne se doute pas qu'il va changer la vie de milliers de personnes...
1. 1 Destins à changer

**Hey tout le monde ! Je suis deeeesolééé j'ai complètement abandonné le journal de Ginny ... Mais le peu de reviews était déco** **urageant et la majorité me reprochait d'être vulgaire donc je vais faire un** **e nouvelle histoire un petit crossover ( pas si petit que ça ) sur Harry Potter et star Wars j'espère que ça va vous plaire bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

Il était 22 heures , le ciel commença à se couvrir. Ce qui était étrange pour deux simples et bonnes raisons : Il fait toujours chaud sur Tatooin et on est en été. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon...

-Ani rentre s'il te plaît dit Shmi Skywalker

-D'accord maman, je commence à avoir un peu froid... marmonna le dénommé Ani , son vrai nom était Anakin . Anakin Skywalker .

* * *

Au même moment à des milliers d'années lumières sur la planète Terre à Londres dans une allée superficiellement propre derrière un panneau marquant " 4 Privet Drive "

-Mmmmh Procéder comme ça je n'aime pas mais la vie de milliers de personnes sera sauvée ..Que la force soit avec toi . Chuchota maître Yoda à un minuscule hologramme.

Il toqua à la porte de la maison indiquée, les gens qui vivait dans cette maison la était dépourvu de magie et la force était tout sauf avec eux de plus ils ignoraient son existence. La magie et la force avait beau être deux choses totalement différentes mais leurs utilisateurs cohabitaient dans la paix , les jedi ne pouvaient influencer aucun sorcier.

-Harry la porte ! Lanca une voix dans la maison elle fût tellement forte que l'on pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres.

Le garçon se précipita pour ouvrir.

* * *

Dans un vaisseau se dirigeant vert Naboo ...

Qui-Gon était dans une petite pièce isolée appelée toilettes ce n'était pas vraiment professionnel mais il le fallais, aucune personne ne devait écouter sa discussion avec Yoda .

-Oui oui je comprends parfaitement mais je vous en prie faites le! Ce garçon et l'élu ! Je vais "dire" au conducteur que nous n'avons plus d'essence comme ça nous pouvons aller à Tatooine que la force soit avec vous.

En sortant des toilettes il tomba direct sur Obi-Wan son padawan

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'écoutais pas aux portes j'espère ? Lança Qui-Gon

-Euh non maître je passait par la et ... Le padawan bafouilla quelques excuses .

-Écoute Obi-Wan tu ne doit absolument pas parler de ça à personne, tu ne tardera pas à découvrir ce qui se passe .

-Oui maître.

 **Hinhinhin oui je suis diabolique et alors ? Jdeconnee**

 **Je sais que c'est suuper court mais promis le prochain chapitre sera deux fois plus long n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews sa me feraiit trop plaisir. Et sa me motive beaucoup donc allez-y sa coûte rien J'ai de connaître votre avis sur les petites choses à améliorer... Bisous**


	2. 2 Présentation - debutation

**Heyy tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un deu** **xième chapitre ! Stooop on arrête de faire semblant d'être contente ... J'ai eu 1 seul reviews ! Merci** missgriffy **mais quand même je vous en supplie sa coute rien ! En plus , plus il y aura de reviews plus je posterai rapidos ( cette fois ne compte pas .) Bon voila votre chapitre vous l'avez mérité :**

Harry crût tout d'abord que c'était son imagination, il cligna des yeux. La petite créature verte était toujours là.

-Le jeune Potter tu dois être n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle pour ouvrir le dialogue. Je me présente je m'appelle Yoda maître **Yoda** .

-Maître ? Répondit-il curieux.

-Laisse moi juste entrer. Ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin seront vite ou est leurs places... Dit mystérieusement le Jedi .

-Excusez moi je ne veux pas paraître grossier mais ils ne veulent pas faire entrer des inconnus et je ne vous connais même pas et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Harry James Potter , sur toi je connais bien plus que tu le crois.

Il fût très étonné qu'il connaisse son deuxième prénom , sa tante Pétunia et son mari ne voulurent pas que le deuxième prénom soit dévoilé au grand jour qui était celui de l'idiot de mari de son idiote de sœur qui ont fait un idiot de fils tout aussi désagréable que son prénom. Ils ne purent pas à leur grande déception lui effacer son nom complet.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Pourquoi tu prend autant de temps est-ce encore un de ces petits voyous ! Tonna l'oncle Vernon

-Laisse-moi faire, dit lui de venir voir dit Yoda

\- Il dit qu'il veut te parler ! Cria Harry

-Sa a intérêt à être important . Marmonna-t-il

Il s'avança vers la porte et dit :

-Qu'est-ce... Il se stoppa net quand il vit Yoda

-Tu vas aller dans ta chambre et patienter . Ordonna-t-il avec son habituel geste de jedi.

* * *

Sur Tatooine

-Maman ! Maman j'arrive pas à y croire ! Plus que deux jours, aujourd'hui et demain ! S'exclama Anakin

Shmi sourit tristement Anakin et elle était deux esclaves, elle ne pouvait lui offrir grand chose mais il était content .

-Tu sais quand je serais grand je serais un jedi , et je libèrerai tout le monde !

-Je crois que mon petit jedi doit aller chez Watto dit-elle en deposant un bisou sur sa joue .

* * *

Dans le vaisseau :

-Il n'ya plus d'essens en tout cas pas assez pour continuer ! Cria le pilote dand tout le vaisseau.

-Nous pouvons sûrement nous arrêter quelque part le temps de faire le plein ? Questionna Obi-Wan

-Il y a une petite planète du nom de Tatooine tout près d'ici, cela vous va sa majesté ? Une de vos suivante pourra nous accompagner si vous le désirer . Répondit Qui-Gon

-D'accord, Padmé vas-y toi . Repondit-la reine , qui n'était guère enchanté.

Un peu plus tard ils arrivèrent...

-Nous y voilà, Tatooine... Dit Qui-Gon

 **Et voilà... Si j'ai fait des fautes je suis vraiment désolé . N'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	3. 3 Wtf ? Mais j'ai jamais dit niahaha !

**Heyy tout le monde je sais je suis en retard,no comment Hier soir j'ai fait un rêve concernant ma fanfiction , bon je ne vous en dis pas plus... J'ai essayé de faire plus long, BREF JE VOUS ÉPARGNE LE BLABLA HABITUEL**

Yoda entra dans la maison fit de même avec la tante et le cousin d'Harry .Il pris une chaise de la salle à manger , et s'assit dessus . Harry compris qu'il voulait qu'il fasse pareil.

-Direct je vais être , un sorcier tu es . Dit le maître Jedi.

-Je suis un quoi ? Dit Harry très étonné, il se souvenait des dessins animés que Dudley les obligeait à regarder pendant le dîner. Pour lui les sorciers était des méchants avec un balai qui disaient à tous bout de champ "niahaha" .

-Un sorcier . Répéta-il

-Excusez-moi , mais je crois que vous faites erreur, je suis Harry , juste Harry.

-Juste Harry , un sorcier il est . Jamais de choses bizarres quand en colère ou triste tu étais, te sont arrivées ? Répliqua-t-il.

Harry réfléchis une fois la bande de Dudley le frappait , ils étaient sous un arbre. Dudley le collait contre le tronc et soudain une branche tomba sur Dudley. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce Yoda .

-Accepterai tu de m'accompagner sur Corusante pour apprendre la magie avec Maître Jifasu ? Proposa Yoda . Maître Jifasu était autant particulièrement doué pour les art jedi que sorciers.

Harry hésita avant de répondre :

-D'accord peut-être que mon oncle et ma tante seront d'accord , c'est à Londres ?

\- D'eux tu n'as pas à re préoccuper,sur Corusant une autre planète c'est .

-Mais les scientifiques n'ont pas trouvé de vie sur Mars, Jupiter et cette planète je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle existe.

Harry commença sérieusement à douter que tout cela était une plaisanterie.

-Aveugle sont les scientifiques. Alors avec moi vient-tu ?

\- C'est d'accord.

Ils marchèrent longtemps puis arrivèrent dans un coin ou il n'y avait ni rien ni personne sauf un vaisseau. Ils montèrent ensemble dedans et Yoda demanda Tatooine comme destination.

-Vous n'aviez pas dit que nous iriont sur Corusante ? Demanda le jeune garçon

-Une petite choses nous devons faire d'abord. Repondit le jedi mystérieusement.

* * *

Sur Tatooine

Anakin était dans la petite boutique de Watto , quand un petit groupe de personnes entra:

-Bonjour. commença un homme au cheveux assez long.

\- Bonjour . Répondit Anakin. S'il vous plaît pourriez-vous attendez deux minutes . Il alla chercher Watto.

\- Ahh Banjour , vous cherchez quelque choses peut-être ? Jacassa Watto

\- Je voudrais s'il vous plaît 250 litres d'essence pour Spider 27942 .

\- Ahh tou as de la chance je souis le seul à en avoir , c'est 300 peggats ! Se vanta le vendeur

\- Je n'ai que du crédit républicain, les crédits républicains feront l'affaire. Dit Qui-Gon n fesant l'habituel geste de jedi .

-Non ,il ne feront pas l'affaire, tes trouc de jedi sa ne marche pas avec moi ! S'enerva Watto

Pendant ce temps Anakin suivait la scene attentivement, les deux hommes devant eux étaient des jedi , et ils étaient accompagnés d'une très jolie jeune fille.

Soudain quelque chose bipa dans la veste de sorti dehors pour voir ce que c'était.

-Je reviens tout de suite

Maître Yoda apparue sur l'hologramme :

-Avec Potter je suis , déposé nous avons été . Venir nous chercher peut-tu ?

\- Bien sur j'arrive .

Il revint à la boutique :

-Maître Yoda est ici , il veut me parler. Restez-ici.

* * *

Harry se remémora tout les événements qui se sont passé, tout s'était passé si vite . I heures il était en train de manger le pain tout mou qui lui servait de petit déjeuner. Maintenant il était en train de marcher dans une planète totalement inconnu avec un maître Jedi à ses côtés, comme si c'était la choses la plus naturelle de la galaxie. Il se doutait bien que sa vie allait changer , mais pas celle de milliers de personnes

 **Alors ? Reviews si j'ai fait des fautes encore sorry**


	4. 4 Hello My Futur Best Friend

**Heyy tout le monde je tiens à dire aue je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai vraiment été débordé pendant les "18 jour** **s d'absence" c'est le discours habituel pour chaque chapitre mais bon ... Je n'ai pas eu bcp de reviews hu-hummms bon vous avez mérité votre chapitre FAUX! Non sérieusement j'aimerais bien avoir plus de de reviews.**

* * *

Qui-Gon quitta la boutique, il se remémora comment tout cela avait commencé. Il y a deux semaines Yoda voulu lui parler en privé, les autres maîtres, chevaliers jedi et membres du conseil pensèrent qu'il voulait lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. C'était bien cela mais pas comme il l'imaginaient...

Soudain il vit au loin deux silhouettes, une qui lui était bien familière et celle d'un petit garçon maigrichon. Puis il vit enfin le visage de Harry.

-Tu dois être Harry Potter , je m'apelle Qui-Gon Jinn.

-Enchanté dit poliment Harry

-Repartir bientôt, je vais avec Qui-Gon aller tu dois dit Yoda

Harry hocha la tête, tout lui semblait comme dans un rêve. Yoda reparti vers le vaisseau qui les avaient déposé, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une personne de plus avec eux.-Desolé, tout me semble si étrange ici s'excusa Padmé quand Qui-Gon et Harry entrèrent

-Bonjour dit Anakin en remarquant Harry, lui marmonna un faible bonjour. Obi-Wan était avec Qui-Gon pendant que Padmé était avec Anakin et Harry.

* * *

-Moi c'est Padmé dit gentiment la jeune fille

\- Et moi Anakin

-Harry dit-il en leur serrant la main, désolé mais on est où déjà?

-Sur Tatooine dit Anakin pensif

-Désolé pour toutes ces questions mais est-ce que vous connaissez beaucoup de sorciers?

-Non il sont très peu dans la galaxie, la plupart sont sur la planète Terre , pourquoi tu demandes ça? dit Padmé

-Parce que j'en suis un .

-Wow s'écria Anakin, tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance.

* * *

\- J'ai vois qu'il n'y a rien a faire avec toua dit Watto

-Nous reviendrons plus tard dit Qui-Gon

Ils rejoignirent Padmé et Harry pour s'en aller.

-Maître il n'y a que deux places pour cettes nuit dans le vaisseau dit Obi-Wan

-Vous pourriez venir chez moi pour cette nuit ! dit Anakin

-C'est très généreux de ta part dit le jedi

-Je suggère que Padmé et Obi-Wan reste dans le vaisseau

-La reine veut que je vous accompagne répliqua Padmé

-Oui mais moi j'ai la garde d'Harry

-Vous n'avez qu'à tous venir dit Anakin

Obi-Wan fut un peuvexé que tout le monde aille chez Anakin sauf lui .

 **Alors bon svp cette fois j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis parce que je ne sait pas si je vais faire un "5 ans plus tard" direct ou je continue et le prochain chapitre sur lala course de modules bisouus**


End file.
